


Celebration.

by Thranki



Series: Bad Ada... [2]
Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Broken Promises, Continuation, Gen, Reader is a yandere, Tension, fluff?, thran is being an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: Thranduil is busy again. With the upcoming alliance renewal feast that held once a hundred years, he forgot that he made a promise with his only daughter, again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of High Time. Too lazy to put in the link...

You sat on the corner of the halls, watching as the maids and the other elves (that you don't know what is their job) bustling all over the place. Carrying things and decoration before placing them at their perspective area. Why would they decorate the place like there were going to be some kind of party that all the people in Middle Earth are going to attend them?

It was already passed your curfew and yet there you sat, on the cold floor completely oblivious to a pair of eyes that staring at you.

You swayed your body back and forth to entertain yourself. Watching them running here and there like a colony of ants was fun but it was slolwy drifting you off to sleep. Considering that most of the maids wore white clothes that reminded you of sheeps.

Your eyes felt heavy and they slowly ahutting down. But you quickly snapped your head upward and shook your head. Chasing away all the grogginess.

"Maybe I should head to my bed now..." You murmured softly. You yawned and stood up. 

"Or maybe I should just stay here and see-" before you could finished your sentence, a certain elf put her hands on your shoulders slowly.

Your body went rigid. You could feel the hot breath softly fanned on your ear. 

"Or maybe you should be a good little elfling and stay in bed!" 

Uh-oh.  
Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed.

"I-I can explain."

 

It's actually like this.  
  
"Leggy?" You tugged at your brother's plain green tunic as you called put for him.

  The said ellon hummed and looked down at you. The sunlight that filtered through the leaves shone upon him. Lightning up his figure and making his face slightly shadowed. Starkly contrast to his glowing hair.

You love everything about your brother . For you he could be the best brother you could ever asked for.

  "Why don't we have any celebration like the man did?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

  "What do you mean penneth?" He slowly knelt down before you. 

The both of you were in the garden. Enjoying a nice evening surrounded by the flower beds and there was a fountain in the middle of the garden. The garden was for only the royalty to enter. None of the other elves that doesn't have the blood of the Greenwood King's can see the route to the garden.

"I mean... Why not we celebrate the coming of new year? Like the man did?"

In return, Legolas just laughed. He ruffled your head before he caught his breath. 

"Oh my sweet little (Y/N). Why would we celebrate the upcoming year? You full well know that we live like forever. And plus," he said.

  "You do know how Adar is at helding a party. I think Greenwood will lack out of food source if we continue celebrating the new year or even our birthday." 

He noticed how your face fell when he said that. But he knew that truth is the most bitter thing to be heard or to be tell. He pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back. Inhaling into his wood scent. 

  "But, I heard that there is an upcoming celebration will be held next week. It for some of the Kingdom business which renewing their alliances if I'm not mistaken." 

  You ears perked up before you looked up to him with a beaming face. 

  "Yes. The elves from Lothlorien and Imladris will be coming over. Maybe then we can celebrate our own 'New Year' with Adar." He picked you up and carried you inside.

"You are lucky to witness it (Y/N)." 

You looked at him, confused. "But why Leggy?" 

He booped your nose. "Because, it only happens once in a hundred years."

"So...that's...my explanation?" You said uncertaintly. 

Your sitter just sighed.

"You know (Y/N), that was the longest excuse I ever heard." 

You smiled sheepishly at her as your heel dug into the floor. Hiding how embarassed you were. And thinking about how you were going to escape her.

**Ding!**

"Erlyn! Feren is over there!" You pointed out at her back.

"Where?!" Gone her temper replaced by giddiness and love stricken expression.

Run!!!

And you did. 

As fast as your little legs could.

"(Y/N) you rascal!!!" You heard her holler over you. You just laughed her off and sprinted out off her sight. 

You giggled and continued running as you stuck out your tongue at her even though you already far from her.

**BAM!**

You let out a yelp as you bumped into someone. Falling on your butt. You heard someone groaned in pain as they doubled over to rub their knee. 

"Ai..."

You quickly sprung on your legs bowed deeply to the person you had bumped into. 

"Ai! Forgive me, forgive me for my carelessness!" 

You kept bowing until the person's hand landed on your shoulder, stopping you from bowing over and over again. 

"(Y/N)...."

Oh Valar...I'm in a real big trouble now...

You knew that voice anywhere and you rather not to face the owner. The tone of his voice suggesting you are getting nowhere to escape. With his large hand tightening his grip on your shoulder, a shiver ran down your spine.

'I should never sneaked out of my room...'

"Look at me." His commanding voice, full of authority made you flinched. 

You defiantly stared on the floor rather than facing him straight in the eyes. 

"No, the ground is far more intersting than you are." You whispered. 

"(Y/N)." And that was final. 

With tears brimmed in your eyes, you looked at him with a pout on your face.

"I'm so sorry Adar." 

Oh no, Thranduil was already in a foul mood and he's having none of your little tantrums or pleads. You could see how tired he was with his unkept hair and bags under his eyes. His eye were red and brows furrowed. Signalling how much he won't tolerate any crap you are going to give him. 

"Why are you not in your bed?" His voice stern as his eyes drilled into yours.

"I...I was heading to the restroom Ada..." you squeaked out. Hoping that he will believe what you said to him.

"You know full well that the restroom are in that direction." He pointed to the opposites direction. 

"And it's a public restroom, and you have your own private restroom in your chamber." 

"I-I-" he raised up his hand to shut you from babbling nonsense to him. 

He let out a long sigh. Knowing that you were not heading to the restroom but you were running from the main halls. 

"What exactly are you doing in the main halls (Y/N)? I thought you were already in your bed, asleep." 

"I..." you shuffled your feet and started twirling with your hair. 

"I just want to see if the news about the upcoming celebration is true. I...want to see one, I want to attend the party with you, Ada."

He scooped you into his arms and kissed your forehead. "I swear that I will celebrates it with you (Y/N)." He carried you to your chamber . 

The snuggled closer to him, basking his warmth and affections. He hummed the lullaby that was long forgotten by all. His heart steady beating calming you and slowly you fell into the clutch of sleepiness. He smiled softly to you and tucked you in, before giving you a pecked on your forehead.

"Sleep tide my love."  
  
~~~Time skip brought to you by the Eye of-  **DO NOT TOUCH THE EYE OF AGAMOTTO!** -dammit Strange back off!~~

"Pssst. Psst."

You grunted before you buried yourself into the warm duvets. Completely ignoring the noise. Legolas just looked at your sleeping form with a bored face. Now who is the one sleepy? (Y/N) thought that ir was a great plan to wake Legolas with jumping onto his stomach screaming 'JACUZZI' for no reason at two in the morning. Resulting him spitting saliva all over his bed and kicked her out of his chamber. 

"Come now (Y/N). It's the day." He nudged you again to try to wake you up but to no avail.

"Bugger of Pegolas." You mumbled as you buried your face into your pillow.

Legolas' eye twitched. "It's Legolas not Pegolas. Don't you remember what is the day today (Y/N)?"

You opened up your eyes and stared at your brother with blurry vision. "Cake day?" 

Legolas smiled despited you still hasn't fully awake. "Close enough. It's the day (Y/N). Celebration for the renewal alliance." 

And it clicked. You sprang to your feet before barreling into Legolas. He was taken aback with your action and he staggered to keep his balance. He quickly wrapped his thin yet storng arms around your body to support you as you wrapped your hands around his neck. 

You clutched to his collar and pulled his head down. Staring into his blue eyes with your own big, sharp (E/C). Legolas gulped in fear.

'It's like I'm staring into The Necromancer's eyes.' He thought as he tried to avert his eyes to anything but you. 

Your slowly brought your mouth close to his ear and licked his ear shell. 

"Do you know what that's mean Legolas...?" You said slow and low enough to send shiver down the poor ellon. 

"What is it?" He was shocked that he managed to steal his voice. He was scared shitless. 

"It's mean..." you put a hand close to his jugular and pressed your nail in and glazed over his skin. 

The atmosphere seemed to be too suffocating for Legolas to breath in. It was cold. Tense.

"IT'S MEAN THAT ADA GOING TO CELEBRATE IT WITH ME!!!" 

You shooked Legolas so hard in excitement. The once tense situation broke when you yelled with a happy and cheerful voice. You let go of Legolas and went into the bathroom. Leaving Legolas rooted to the floor with colour drained from his skin.

"Just...what the hell was that?" He breahe out. His hand rubbed over his neck. There was a thin pink line over his skin.

"Give me some modesty and get out will you?" You said from the bathroom. 

"Gladly."

~*~

It seem that Ada is lying again.

Oh he was asking for trouble.

Legolas rubbed his head as he released a long tired sigh. This was trully beyond his understanding. Ada is luing through his teeth, again. I thought he already learnt his lesson when he abandoned (Y/N) two months ago. He thought that (Y/N)'s silent pleas through he drawing had opened his eyes. 

Alas, his father still doesn't learnt anything. 

He looked over his shoulder to see (Y/N) rocked back and forth in her bed as she hugged the death out of her plushy. Not that it was alive to begin with. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought back the urge to scream, to cry. 

Legolas and his sister had went to the throne room to meet his father that evening. Te feast was supposed to start around 4 and it was 5 when they went to the throne room. As the usual, (Y/N) barged in without waiting for permission. 

But there was no one in there.  
Not even a silhouette of guard. 

So Legolas coaxed (Y/N) that they wil search for their father later. To fill their free time, Legolas and (Y/N) went to the park. They saw elves from across the land. From Lothlorien, Rivendell and some of the travelling elves. They all in their finery, chatting without care of the world. 

Two hours later, (Y/N) demanded to search for Ada. Reluctantly, he brought her to their father's office. He was trying to stall some time for their father. He knew that his father had a meeting to seal their alliance for the next 100 years. Looks like his father forgot about that and promised (Y/N) something he can't fulfill. 

"Come now Leggy! Everybody is partying but me!" Again, he sighed.

'Then what am I doing here? Partying by bringing her here and there?' 

When they reached their father's office, they heard hushed voices in the inside. Legolas looked at the (Y/N)'s head and prepared himself for another family war. 

(Y/N) pushed open the door and walked in. Rendering the high lords and lady inside. All of them stopped talking and his father started glaring at his sister. 

"Come (Y/N). It seems Adar is busy." He said as he looked into his father's cold blue eyes. 

"But Leggy, Adar said-" 

"Let us go."

"Leggy! No! Adar, let's go!" (Y/N) trashed in his embrace. 

Oh, Thranduil was in a middle of something important and his daughter came in with a horrid tantrum.

"(Y/N), go to your room. "

(Y/N) face fell and she frowned. "But you said-"

His father cut her off sharply.

"I SAID NOW." His voice was cold and unforgiving. 

"But you promised me..." she said woth teary eyes she stormed out of the room. 

The elven lords and Lady Galadrie watched the little fiasco in front of them in silence. Legolas stood up slowly ang gave his father a warning glare. 

'You did it again. You broke your promise.'  With that he followed after his sister. 

Thranduil let out a long sigh and tubbed his temple. Just great. Now all the other lords knew his family problem. As he busied himself with massaging his head, he felt a hand slowly pat him on the shoulder. He turned to the left and saw that the other elven lords were watching him with sympathy. 

"What? Now you going to give me a parenting tips?" 

Galadriel just smiled at him knowingly.  
"Go after her Thranduil." 

He was flabbergasted. "What? But the -" he was cut off by Celeborn.

"Considered it a success Thranduil. Now go." 

Wothout any hesistation, he ran out of his office. 

He knew where his daughter would go when she's mad. It was his favourite place to go when he needed some times alone to sort out his mind. 

It's the royal garden. 

When he reached the garden entrance, he heard a soft cries and someone hushing.  He saw that Legolas enveloping you in a tight embrace as he rubbed little circled on your back. He felt bad for breaking his promise again. He already hurts his daughter before and now he did it again. Even he already took an oath not to do so. 

He was hesitated to approached his children. Legolas surely lecture him to no end ans you will give him the cold shoulder.  Maybe even worst than that considering that he had just making amends with you weeks ago.  He was afraid of the outcome but that was no time to be a coward. So he took a step before he continued his pace.

"(Y/N)?" You ears perked up when you heard the voice. 

Legolas quickly fixed his father his coldest glare. Thranduil sighed and shook his head to him.

'No now son.'

Understand what his father trying to do, Legolas quickly let go of his sister and pat her head. 

"You know where to find me." And he walked out of the garden. 

You stared eyes wide at his retreating figure and called out for him. Not wanting to be left alone with your father. 

"(Y/N)?" Thranduil called out for you again. This time his voice laced with concern and guilt. 

"What do you want? Didn't you have a treaty to be sign?" You answered bitterly. 

He shook his head and slowly brought you onto his laps and stroke your head. You just pouted at him and turned away, unconciously leant into him. He so warm. 

"Forgive this old man will you? I totally forgot about it (Y/N). I didn't mean to break my promise."

"Yeah right."

"I swear on Valar that it is not my intention to break my promise my little honey. It just slipped my mind." He was quiet for a while before he continued. "What about...you go get change and we'll head straight to the party yes?"

You looked up to your father with stars gleaming in your eyes. 

"Really?!" 

He smiled. "Really."

~*~

Extra:

"Now, go enjoy yourself and when it's time for the dance, I will call you."

You beamed him a big smile as you rapidly nodded. You couldn't wait to dance with your father. You walked away and headed to the dining table. 

And something slipped Thranduil's mind once again. He forgot about the warning he wanted to tell his daughter. 

You saw a sparkling drink that being served in front of you. It was coloured in deep red and it smells good. So you took a sip of the drink and instantly regretting your action. The drink burnt your throat. You gagged and cough. Wondering how could they drink such horrid thing. 

Curiosty won over you. Once again you took a sip and with sip, the drink tasted even better. A lazy grin slided onto your face as you take your third shot. 

Thranduil was chatting with Lindir when he heard a ruckus.  The elves gasped in horror and some in shock. The King trailed to what the elves was staring at. His eyes bulged out when he saw what the elves fretting about. 

It was you hanging on the chandelier with your legs wrapped around the curves lamps. Your hands dangling as you rocked forth and back like a swing. When he looked closely, he saw your face was flushed red.

"Oh Valar..."  there were only two explanations, whether the blood already rushed down your head or...

Oh he dreaded if it was the second explanation.

In which you are intoxicated. 

"(Y/N)! Get down. Now!" His voice rose above the chattering elves. 

You rolled your head to his direction and stupidly grinned at the King. 

"Hey Adaaaaa. Iz zit time for da danse now?" You slurred .

"Get down now!" The guards already prepared to catch you if you fall. 

"Okay!" You replied happily. "But I wanna sit on your zoulders." With that you rocked on the chandelier with such force till your legs slipped. 

"Oopsie~" you flew through air. 

Oh, Thranduil sure that he already wet his pants. 

"(Y/N)!!!" 

But in your state, all you see was fluffy clouds and rainbows. 

"I came in like a wrecking ball!"

Long story short, you did get to sit on Thranduil's shoulder. Which ended up with Thranduil broke his neck and you broke your leg.


End file.
